Test
Editing this page at the moment, pm Greenland if you want to chat. This is all crap testing, so none of these rules apply to the sub. Rules # This game is not about winning. Do not play to be the biggest country on Earth, or crush your enemies. Play to create your own country, and make it to however you wish. The rules of the rules # All rules apply to all players, including moderators. There is no discrimination in this sub, nor abuses of power. If you think a moderator is not fit to be a mod, please let us know immediately, and we will see to it as fast as we can. Conflict # A conflict is a time of turmoil between nations, so players must remain very active (post daily) whilst involved in a conflict. Penalties will follow the longer you stay inactive (mods will change rolls so that the chances of an inactive player winning the battle are much lower than losing. A country cannot win a war without it's leader's support). If a country stays inactive for too long, a moderator may take their place, meaning you are effectively out of play. United Nations # A United Nations player is one chosen by the mods that is responsible for global conflicts and the likes. The UN player can never be a moderator while they are the UN, as that would make them overpowered (however if you aren't the UN player anymore you are eligible for being on the moderator team.). # The UN player does not act as a country, and instead acts as a global government in the subverse. The UN player would be responsible for global conflicts (if it becomes known that a country is becoming too powerful, the UN player may hold a global vote to suspend/embargo the country from the UN member states, or at worst have all UN countries declare war on said country). # In a vote held by the UN, all countries are eligible to vote if they would like to, however it is not compulsory. Say for example Russia became too powerful, and began to abuse his massive force on smaller countries, the UN may hold a global vote to declare war on Russia, which Russia would definitely '''lose. Russia would also be allowed to vote in this referendum. *This is a fake scenario, just to be clear*. # Also, countries which the UN approves can have veto's and objections, this is not reflected by your power in real life. If the UN says you must speak, you '''must speak, or will be penalized. Dice Rolls # All dice rolls must be done on IRC # All players reserve the right to go against a roll, if there is no evidence of the roll being done on IRC Mod powers # Mods may bring in new players to be mods, as long as they have 3/4 majority vote from the rest of the mods # Mods also can ban/kick anyone as long as again they have 3/4 majority vote from the other mods